Our Life After The War
by Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus
Summary: Life after the war.But an unexpected guest comes.And Cagalli's engaged?


Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool! Remember in my story Lacus is engaged to Kira.And Patrick is a good friend of Uzumi. There are no fights between them.And there was no fights between co-ordinators and the naturals.But I still put Flay and Meer as dead..But Mwu stays. (HAHAHA DIE FLAY!)

Dsclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Our Life After The War

By: Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter One:Missing Your Parents? Bullshit!

"Wow Cagalli your place is big!" said everyone. "Well this is the birthday gift my dad gave me three years ago before I ever got involved. But I thought I told him something not big.But oh well this is the only place we can stay." she sighed. "Cagalli...you miss him don't you...'' said Lacus. '' Yes but he was...never there when I needed him, never a very good father neither. But why couldn't he...no it's my fault! I should've save him!" she cried.

"Cagalli...'' said everyone. "NO! Why did he push me in there! WHY! I was right there...seeing the burning building...just standing in the pod...watching helplessly!'' she cried even more. "Psst...Athrun do something.'' nugged Dearka and Yzak. Athrun walked over to Cagalli and hugged her. Then everyone went ''AWW!"(Cha right!) "You remember my father's death? We both saw him die to but atleast your father died in honor right?'' he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "I'm sorry now everyone go pick your rooms they're all upstairs." she said wiping her tears away. "Okay...'' they said running up the stairs. "Athrun wait...'' she said holding Athrun's wrist. "I...I just wanna say thank you for helping me.'' she smiled weakly. He pulled her into another hug and they never noticed the other people were watching and they were like '' Omg! They are so cute together!''

Until... Ding Dong! Cagalli let go of Athrun and opened the door and the girl said ''Hey Cagalli.'' "Shiho!What took you so long?'' she smiled. "Sorry there was traffic.'' she smiled weakly. "Shiho you look like something wrong! Come in!" yelled Cagalli looking worried about her friend. "It's nothing Cagalli please you don't have to worry..." smiled Shiho but that smile soon went away and she started crying.

"Shiho! What's wrong!" yelled Cagalli. When Yzak was coming down he saw Shiho crying and asked what's wrong. "I don't know but you're her boyfriend so ask her." said Cagalli. "Shiho what's wrong?'' he said as he knelt down to hug her. (AWWW!) "My brother...he wasn't saved...he's dead!'' she cried.

(I know she doesn't have one but oh well he's made up.) "Shiho it's okay...we'll go visit him soon." smiled Yzak. "Hey Shiho!" hugged Milly. "Hey Milly.'' said Shiho. "Why don't we go get you something to eat okay?'' said Lacus. "Hey wait I'm hungry too!'' ran Cagalli. The guys laughed at her running.Cagalli shot them an icy glare that shut them up.

"So I guess Steven's gone...'' said Yzak. "Yup.'' said Athrun,Kira and Dearka. '' Steven was nice but I guess it was limited.'' said Kira sadly. "Yeah cancer sure is bad.'' said Dearka. "I guess he was like Nicol.'' said Athrun. "I agree.'' they all said.

_In the kitchen..._

"What should we make?'' said Lacus. "How bout' chicken?'' suggested Milly. " Then we would have to make two cause of all the people.'' laughed Cagalli. "Don't you think guys have big egos.'' said Shiho. "Yeah I wish for once they would use their brains more instead thinking of perverted things.Don't you agree?'' asked Cagalli. "Yeah." they all said.

_Gurgle Gurgle..._The guys punched Dearka.

"What was that?'' asked Shiho looking at the girls but none of them did that. Until Cagalli got iritated and took out a knife and said "Come out before this knife is stained with more than chicken blood!'' That made the boys pop up. ''Good.'' she said satified with what she saw.

"See? It always works.Now girls, especially Lacus you must learn how to threaten people to tell you things okay?'' Cagalli smiled. "I think we have to take a bath we just came from the outside.'' said Lacus pulling Cagalli and Milly pulling Shiho. "We don't want to!'' yelled Cagall and Shiho. "And You'll have to catch us first.'' continued Shiho. They were running too fast for the other girls that it became a competition between the good and bad.

"Hey Lacus over here!'' yelled Cagalli. She went passed the guys and through the door. "Milly!'' yelled Shiho. She also went through the door. "You guys are going to help us poor defenseless girls right?'' asked Lacus. "Oh come on! You're asking them! How sad...'' said Cagalli coming out of the door. "Yeah we're asking them! What's wrong!" said Milly. ''It's just that girls are supposed to be better than guys." said Shiho coming out of the other door.

"Besides we girls are soooo not defenseless. We can fight guys anytime.May I remind you me and Shiho were fighting in the war?'' said Cagalli. The guys were surprised at their girlfriends bravery. They remembered they did go to war with them. That's how they met anyway. "Fine we'll take baths but it doesn't mean we want too!'' yelled Shiho and Cagalli.

_Later.._

They were all in their pajamas and were watching a movie. "Damn it! Shoot him!'' said Cagalli. "Yeah! You're an assassin you're supposed to kill!'' added Shiho. While the other girls and Kira were crying. "Cagalli...'' whispered Athrun in her ear. "Yeah?'' asked Cagalli now focusing on all her attention on him. "Come here.'' he said leading her to the other living room. Not knowing everyone followed them.

"Yeah what is it Athrun?'' she asked. "Listen I just wanna say you're the greatest girl I've ever met. And..." he said kneeling. "Athrun...'' she said. "Bet you ten bucks he'll propose." said Shiho. The guys agreed. " Will you marry me?'' he asked. "Ofcourse!'' she yelled jumping on him.

"Okay payup!'' said Shiho. The guys gave her each ten bucks. "Run guys they're coming back!" yelled Milly. They all ran and for a few seconds later Cagalli and Athrun came back. "So what happened?'' asked Cagalli. "Uh... she didn't shoot him.Her emotions got to her.Isn't that sweet?'' said Lacus. Good thing she watched it before. "Oh please Lacus.If one can control his or her emotions she or he can be the strongest person alive."said Cagalli. She walked into the arcade room and got her B.B gun.

"See?Lacus you're the only one that knows how to make me cry.Now do an example." Lacus got a picture of Cagalli's mother and father."Watch and learn." Cagalli looked at the picture.Cagalli started tearing."My father..."She shot her gun at the target."was never there for me." it got a bullseye."my mother" she shot again "wasn't even close"It had a bullseye again."and I will never let my emotions get the hold of me!" she shot at numerous targets and got a bullseye at each of them.

She wiped away her tears and ripped the picture."Stupid Parents.." she ran upstairs and slammed the door."I guess she's not strong enough.But when she went into SEED mode she was nearly unstoppable.." Then the entrace door opened."Probably because of me.."


End file.
